deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Namor the Sub-Mariner
Namor's father, American seaman Leonard McKenzie, embarked on an expedition to Antarctica in 1920. McKenzie's ship was searching for the Lemurian city rumored to house the mythical Helmet of Power at the behest of one of his passengers, Paul Destine. However, McKenzie distrusted the uses to which Destiny would put the Helmet and caused an avalanche to bury the city. Making his way to safety, McKenzie set explosive charges to break up ice floes in the ship's path, unaware that Atlantis lay beneath the waters. The city sustained heavy damage, and Atlantean Emperor Thakorr commanded his daughter Fen to investigate the cause of the explosions. Startling McKenzie's crew, the blue-skinned princess wound up staying aboard the ship for several weeks. In a strange twist of fate, Fen and McKenzie quickly fell in love and were married. Thakorr, fearing his daughter had been kidnapped or killed, sent an Atlantean war party to search for her. Thinking her a captive, the Atlanteans slaughtered McKenzie's crew and apparently McKenzie himself. Afterwards, Fen returned with the War party to Atlantis. Nine months later, Namor was born the first known Homo sapien - Homo mermanus hybrid. The young prince grew up with a short, nasty temper and a hostile attitude toward surface-dwellers, whom he blamed for the near-destruction of Atlantis. When Thakorr discovered men in diving suits near Atlantis, he assumed they were advance scouts for an invasion force causing the fiery Sub-Mariner to launch frequent pre-emptive attacks against humanity, causing untold destruction throughout New York City and leading him into confrontation with the original Human Torch. When Nazi troops attacked Atlantis, however, Namor joined the Allied cause alongside Captain America and his fellow Invaders. Battle vs. Aquaman (by RaptorHunter) Prince Namor lounges in the Throne of Atlantis, with two beautiful mermaids by his side, stroking him, much to Namor's pleasure. He grins warmly, and relaxes in the warm waters of Atlantis, until a booming voice yells "Hault, evil being, you shall leave my rightful throne!" It is the voice of Aquman, and he does not look happy. "NEVER!" Namor replies. The mermaids flee and swim to safety, and Namor raises his hand up quickly and shoots a quick bolt of electricity towards Aquman, but he swiftly swings up his Trident of Poseidon, and the electricity bounces right off. Aquaman sends out a call for help using "The Clear" and before Namor knows it, three nearby tiger sharks have surrounded him. In defense, Namor picks up Neptune's Trident, and thrashes and stabs the sharks with his weapon, but even as he fights off the beasts, more keep on swarming upon him. he uses his only hope: The Time Gem. He lifts the small jewel up into the air, even as he is being bitten apart by the sharks, and the scene bursts into a flash of light. We are taken back in time, several minutes ago. We return to the dawn of the fight. "NEVER!" Namor replies. But instead of trying to shock Aquaman with his electric powers, he decides to swim toward him at top speed, and as he nears, Aquaman takes out his Trident once agiain, and attempts to hit Namor, but is deflected by Namor's Wrist Gauntlets. Namor then swings a punch and nails Aquaman square in the face. Aquaman does not take this lightly, and pulls out his Cutlass, and swings at Namor. A large swipe hits Namor in the forearm, but his naturally hardened skin makes this wound only a gash, not a limb loss. Seeing as he is at a shortage of weapons, Namor takes the Horn of Proteus from his belt and blows a loud, hearty noise. The feet beneath the two begins to rumble, but Namor knows to swim away and watch from a distance. Then suddenly Aquaman is thrown off his feet as Giganto, The behemoth, 1,000 foot-tall anthropoid whale, rises from the ocean floor. The monster roars out in awakening, and notices Aquaman, lumbering towards them. However, Aquaman, does not intend to hurt the whale. Rather, he shoots his harpoon at Namor, who has decided to watch at a safe distance. Namor watches as the barb flies directly into his chest. His eyes close for the last time, and Namor drops toward the seabed. Aquaman uses "The Clear" to communicate with Giganto, telling him Namor is his dinner for the day. Once the skewered Namor is reeled in by Aquaman, Aquaman makes for sure Namor is dead. He places his right hand up to Namor's forehead, and dehydarates him with the powers of the Waterbearer Hand. Namor, now officially dead, shrivels like a raisin, and Aquaman tosses Namor towards Giganto, who swallows his once-was master in one gulp, and nestles down for some rest. Aquaman too, decides he needs some rest, and swims toward the Atlantean Throne, now the rightful King. Expert's Opinion The two opponents had very similar fighting abilities, but Aquaman's simply had the more effective weapons, and won over Namor. To see original battle, votes, and weapons, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Alien Fighters